Frozen: AU
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: The second screen play of the series. The is an AU of the original film. Hope you like it. Please R&R and no flames.
1. Scene 1: We know better

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. I don't own Frozen, the characters, or any of the songs. Most of the songs are outtakes from the movie, or some random person made a parody of Do You Want To Build a Snowman? R&R**

Scene 1: We know better

(The scene opens with a baby crying and music playing. A young girl looks over and the baby stops crying. The young girl ducked a couple of times to mess with her new little sister. Her parents leave the room and she starts singing.)

Elsa: (singing) Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me. Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you. They say that there are things a princess should or shouldn't do.

(Elsa uses her power over the baby and the baby coos in delight.)

Elsa: (singing) but you and me, we. We know better.

(The two princesses are a couple years older now and they are running through the halls)

Both: (Chanting) One, two, three together. Clap together, snap together. You and me together. Knees together, freeze together. Up or down together. Princess crown together. Always be together you and me [2x]

Elsa: (singing) They say a princess is full of charm and grace. They say she always knows her place. They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes. (Looks at a pink dress in desgust)

Anna: They say that she never laughs and snort milk out her nose

Elsa: they say she's calm

Anna: They say she's kind

Elsa: They say she never speaks her mind, or freezes nanny's big behind. (Freezes their nanny's butt)

Both: But you and me. We, we know better

Nanny: You guys are in so much trouble wait till I tell your father and mother

Anna: How come you can do that and I can't?

Elsa: I don't know. I wish you could though

Anna: (Singing again) They say a princess is super duper sweet. She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat (Burps)

Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Elsa: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's teeth (Freezes her tutors teeth)

Anna: They say she's poised

Elsa: They say she's fair

Anna: She never mentions

Both: Underwear!

Anna: or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me. We have big ideas of our own for the distant someday when we're grown.

Elsa: When I am queen

Anna: and I'm your right hand

Elsa: You'll get to travel

Both: throughout the land

Anna: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do. We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: me and you. No one can tell us what a princess should be. As long as we're together. You and

Anna: Me

(The song ends and Anna and Elsa's parents come in)

Arnold: princess Elsa! There you are. We've been looking all over for you! Come on! There are a bunch of people who want to see the air to the throne

Anna: What about me! Don't they want to see me too?

(Arnold and Rosie ignore their younger princess and walks out with Elsa)

Elsa: Sorry Anna, I play with you again as soon as this is over

(They leave Anna in the big ballroom. She sadly walks to the library to read a book)


	2. Scene 2: Just the spare

**A/N: Another chapter that is basically just an outtake song. The story will go quicker after this, hopefully. I don't own frozen or any songs/characters affiliated with it.**

Scene 2: Just the spare

(Anna is mournfully looking through a romance novel when the music starts to play)

Anna: Spare (Long pause. Anna looks through the window at everybody praising Elsa and not even asking about her.) Am I really just the spare? (Singing) I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen. Just somebody hopelessly in between. She's the scholar, athlete, poet. I'm the screw-up, don't I know it. But then who could ever compare. Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare.

(Walks away from the window)

Anna: Well, I won't care. So I'm the extra button on the coat in case another one comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button of some use.

(Shoots out her hand and knocks a bunch of books down)

Anna: Oops

Anna: (Back to singing) I may lack style and I may lack grace. And once in a while I fall on my face, but this button deserves a place in the sky. This button wants to fly

Anna: Wait, buttons don't fly, that doesn't make any sence

Anna: (Singing) So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up over somebody's old barn door, and I'll be hanging there forever just wishing the horse had one leg more. And maybe I can't be the perfect one, and maybe I air on the side of fun. But horseshoes need a chance to run some where. This horseshoe is more than just a spare.

(Looking back out the window)

Anna: (Singing) Someday I'll find my thing, that thing that's all my own, that thing that makes me part of something, not just all alone.

(Goes back to the book and strokes the page)

Anna: (Still singing) If only all this feeling I have in my heart could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part

(Gets back up and starts dancing around the room)

Anna: (Still singing) so I'm just the second born sister who most of the town ignores. Like a button, like a horseshoe, like a girl whose bad a metaphors. Maybe I don't have a magic touch, and maybe I don't have a talent as such. Just this heart with much to much to share.

(Runs out of the library)

Anna: (Still singing) So I'll never be the air, I'm more than just a spare

(Runs into someone)

Anna: sorry

(She looks up to see it was Elsa)

Elsa: Anna, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! I finished my meet and greet and was wondering if you wanted to play some more.

Anna: Yes I would love to

(They both skip happily off to the big ballroom to play some more)

End of scene 2


	3. Scene 3: Ice harvesters

**A/N: Some of the next scene's will be exactly like the movie, maybe with a couple of twists, but not much. Hope you enjoy R&R**

Scene 3: Ice harvesters

(The Ice harvester are preparing for their long day of work. They cut through the ice)

Ice harvesters: (Singing) Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear.

(We go to young Kristoff and Sven eating a carrot, getting ready to work as well)

Ice harvesters: (Still singing) See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart. And break the frozen heart.

(Kristoff follows his fellow ice harvesters in pride)

Ice harvesters: (Chanting) Watch your step! Let it go! (Long Pause) Watch your step! Let it go!

(Kristoff tries to pick up a piece of ice, but it slips out of his pliers)

Ice harvesters: (Chanting) Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold

Ice harvesters: (Singing) Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger then ten, stronger than a hundred men!

Ice harvesters: Hyup!

(Kristoff tries again to grab the ice, but this time it flies through the air, splashing his face. Sven licks his face afterwards.)

Ice harvesters: (Singing) Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear.

(Kristoff finally gets the piece of ice)

Ice harvesters: (Still singing) Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart…

(Kristoff put the block of ice on a little sled and started riding after the ice harvesters

Kristoff: Faster Sven!

End of Scene 3


	4. Scene 4: The Big Incident

**This chapter is also like the movie, but don't worry. There will be more scenes that weren't in the movie put in this, plus the ending will change a little bit, not that much. Hope you guys enjoy. R&R**

Scene 4: The big incident

(Anna and Elsa are in their bedroom. Elsa is sleeping peacefully and Anna is creeping up to Elsa's bed.)

Anna: Elsa… pst

(Anna fully climbs up on Elsa's bed)

Anna: Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!

Elsa: (Fluttering open her eyes, then closing them again) Anna, go back to sleep

Anna: (Dramatically) I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play

Elsa: Go play by yourself

(Elsa pushes Anna off her bed. Anna thinks of a way to get her sister up so they could play together. When she gets an idea, she climbs back onto the bed and opened Elsa's eyelids for her.)

Anna: Do you want to build a snowman?

(Elsa's eyes open by themselves and she smiles. Anna leads Elsa to a large deserted room.)

Anna: (Giggling) Do the magic! Do the magic!

(Elsa swirls her fingers and ice and snow begins to come out of them. Anna is gaping at the snowball Elsa's magically making out of her hands)

Elsa: Are you ready?

(Anna nods vigorously in reply. Elsa throws the snowball in the sky, making it snow inside. Anna runs around in the magic snow.)

Anna: This is amazing (Laughs)

Elsa: Watch this

(Elsa stomps her foot and ice appears underneath. Anna is giggling happily as she slides away. They start making a snowman. Elsa puts the last part of the snowman on, the nose)

Elsa: (in a mock masculine voice) Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs

Anna: I love you Olaf (Runs towards the snowman and hugs him.)

(Anna is skating around with the snowman, with a little boost from Elsa. Anna and Elsa ride down a snow bank and Anna flies to the other snow bank. Anna jumps to the side)

Elsa: Hang on (makes a snow bank and keeps on doing it) Gottcha! Wait! Slow down!

(Elsa slips. Anna jumps, this time without a snow bank to catch her.)

Elsa: Anna! (She holds out her hand to make a snow bank to catch her sister. She accidentally hits Anna in the head, knocking her out cold.)

Elsa: Anna! (Elsa runs towards Anna and holds her head in her arms. A streak of white ends up in Anna's hair.) Mama! Papa! (Elsa starts crying over her sister, frost forming under her feet. The frost breaks the snowman and starts escalating up the walls) Don't worry, Anna. I got you. (The door opens)

Arnold: Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! (Arnold and Rosie run toward Anna and Elsa)

Elsa: It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna. (Rosie picks Anna out of Elsa's arms)

Rosie: She's ice cold

Arnold: I know where we must go

(Arnold looks for a book. When he finds it, he opens it up to show a map to some place deep in the forest. They ride out of town and to the forest, where they pass by a young boy who was coming back home with a block of ice. The young boy was intrigued by the ice that appeared behind the horse.)

Kristoff: Ice?

End of scene 4


	5. Scene 5: the trolls

**A/N: This is yet another chapter like the movie, but this one has some different lines to coinside with Frozen: The beginning of the prophecy. So... Yay. Please R&R and no flames**

Scene 5: The trolls

(Little Kristoff follows the horses on Sven)

Kristoff: Faster Sven!

(When they got to the destination the horses were headed, Kristoff gets off Sven. Sven goes on ahead but comes back once he realizes his owner wasn't coming with him. They sneak behind some rocks to listen in on the conversation.)

Arnold: Please help! It's my daughter!

(There was one second of silence, then the rocks begun rolling towards them, showing their true forms)

Cliff: It's the king!

Kristoff: Trolls!

(The rock that he was leaning on changed into the form of a troll)

Bulda: Shh! I'm trying to listen. (Sven licks Bulda's face) Cuties, I'm gonna keep you!

(Grand Pabbie comes towards the royal family)

Grand Pabbie: It's nice to see you again, Rosie.

Arnold: You know this troll

Rosie: Yeah, he helped me with a problem similar to this one when I was young

(Arnold nods in reply. Grand Pabbie motions for Rosie to bring Anna closer to him, which she did. Grand Pabbie puts a hand on Anna's head and sighs.)

Grand Pabbie: You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded

Arnold: Do what you must

Grand Pabbie: I suggest taking away all magic (Grand Pabbie pulls out Anna's memories and starts tampering with them) Even memories of magic, just to be safe (Grand Pabbie puts Anna's memories back into her head and sighs again) She'll be okay

Elsa: But she won't remember I have powers?

Arnold: (Whispering) It's for the best

(Elsa looks at her hands)

Grand Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa. You're power will only grow (He shows them blue lights that show a bunch of people watching a woman use ice magic) There is beauty in it, but also great danger. (A snowflake appears, then explodes. Elsa gasps) You must learn to control it fear will be your enemy. (Elsa falls into her mother's side out of fear)

Rosie: No

Arnold: We'll protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then, we'll close the gates. We'll reduce the staff, limit her contact with humans. Keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna.

(The scene changes to Anna watching Elsa go back to her room.)

Anna: Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?

Elsa: (Long pause) Anna (Singing) Of course I want to build a snowman. There I've said it, I confessed. But I need to stay locked up inside. Although I hate to hide, I know it's for the best. You know I'm still your best friend. I wish that I could be out there by your side. Of course I want to build a snowman. Oh how I'd love to build a snowman. (Talking) Wait up momma (Singing) Okay bye!

(She walks back to the door and closes, leaving a very confused Anna standing there)

End of scene 5


	6. Scene 6: Do you want to build a snowman?

**A/N: Another scene like the movie, but it ends in a different way. Next chapter will not be from the movie. We are getting closer to the coronation, so... Yay! I don't own frozen. R&R and no flames.**

Scene 6: Do you want to build a snowman

(Anna looks outside to see that it is snowing. She jumps around and runs towards Elsa's door.)

Anna: Elsa (knocks and starts singing) Do you want to build a snowman. Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. (Playing with her dolls) We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. (Back at the door) Do you want to build a snowman. It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Elsa: Go away, Anna

Anna: Okay bye

(She sadly walks away. Elsa is watching the town from her window, but accidentally freezes the window.)

Arnold: Here, the gloves will help. (Puts some gloves on her) See. Conceal it

Elsa: Don't feel it

Arnold and Elsa: Don't let it show

(Anna again runs up to Elsa's door and knocks)

Anna: (Singing) Do you want to build a snowman, or ride our bikes around the halls. I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls

Anna: Hang in there Jones

Anna: (Singing) It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by (Clicks 8 times)

(Scene goes to Elsa freaking out in her bedroom.)

Elsa: I'm scared… It's getting stronger

Arnold: Stressing will only make it worse, calm down

Elsa: No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you.

(Arnold and Rosie look at each other. The scene changes to outside the door again. Anna runs and stops at Elsa's door, this time not knocking. She runs to her parents and hug them.)

Anna: See you in two weeks

(Scene changes to Elsa, Arnold, and Rosie. Elsa curtsies to her parents.)

Elsa: Do you have to go?

Arnold: You'll be fine, Elsa

(Arnold and Rosie get on the ship. The ship capsizes. Arendelle has a memorial service for Arnold and Rosie. The only one whose not at the ceremony is Elsa. After the ceremony, Anna goes to Elsa's door and knocks on it)

Anna: Elsa (Singing) Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do. Do you want to build a snowman.

Elsa: (Singing) Of course I want to build a snowman. But… I… Can't

(Elsa breaks down crying. Anna breaks down crying.)

End of scene 6


	7. Scene 7: Three years later

**A/N: I did this scene cause I needed a scene to put one of the outtakes in and also cause I wanted to put Kristoff in an awkward position. I don't own Frozen. R&R and no flames**

Scene 7: Three years later

(The kids are rehearsing a play for the coronation. They are having a break, but the break is just about over.)

Play director: Okay, I think we are good enough to rehearse in front of some people. I'm going to go out for a second to find someone to see you. Don't move!

(The play director walk out. He sees Kristoff.)

Play director: You! Young man! I need your help.

Kristoff: Well then you're asking the wrong person

Play director: please. All I'm asking is for you to watch some kids rehearse a play and tell them they're good even if they're bad. They just need the confidence.

Kristoff: (Long Pause) Fine.

Play director: Thank you, good sir. I feel silly not knowing your name

Kristoff: It's Kristoff

Play director: This way please

(Kristoff and the play director walk into the room where the kids are waiting patiently for the play director to come back.)

Play director: Children, this is Kristoff, he will be your audience. Now places everyone.

(Kristoff sits in one of the seats as everyone scrambles to their places.)

Play director: Now one, two, three, four

(The play director starts playing the piano and four of the kids start singing)

Kid #1, 2, 3, and 4: (Singing) Winter's gone and spring is springing. Shines the sun with warmth untold. Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold. Flowers bloom with odors pleasant. All of Arendelle is glad. Mother earth, we beg you for the present. Spring's good and winter's bad.

Kid #1: Winter's gone and spring is springing. Shines the sun with warmth untold. Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold, we're done with being cold, we're done with being cold, we're done with being cold.

Kid #2: (Long pause) Winter's gone and spring is springing. Shines the sun with warmth untold. Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold, we're done with being cold, we're done with being cold.

Kid #3: (Longer pause) Winter's gone and spring is springing. Shines the sun with warmth untold. Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold, we're done with being cold.

Kid #4: (Even longer pause) Winter's gone and spring is springing. Shines the sun with warmth untold. Ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold.

Kid #1, 2, 3, and 4: Brrr!

Play director: Good! And Exit of group. Meredith, come down stage, with confidence!

Kid #5: (Singing) We celebrate spring, we know once it's here, the ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year. Phew! What is this prophecy, what did it say? Well that is the subject of our little play!

Play director: Where are my trolls! I need my trolls

Kid #6, 7, and 8: (Laughing) Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with unending winter.

Play director: Stop! Stop these shinanigains. This is not some silly comedy, Niels Norburg. This is the troll's prophecy. This could be our fate. Give me your gum. Take it from 'your future is bleak'.

Kid #6, 7, and 8: Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with unending winter.

Play director: Good! Going on!

Kid #6: With blasts of cold will come dark art

Kid #7: And a ruler with a frozen heart

Kid #8: Then all will perish in snow and ice

Kid #6, 7, and 8: Unless you are freed by a sward sacrifice!

Kid #7: What's a sward sacrifice?

Kid #6: Beats me

Play Director: Quiet!

Kid #5: But frozen starvation is not today's fate, plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate. The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect

Play director: that'll do

Kid #5: role model this land has ever seen. Princess Elsa (Whispering to the audience) I really love her (back to normal) Becomes our queen!

Kid #8: There she is!

(The kids are whispering and bantering while they run the see the new queen)

Kristoff: Well, thanks for staying for my point of view (To the play director) They did do great, though. You know, exept for that middle part

Play director: Thank you for going trough this. You can leave now

Kristoff: thank you

(The scene changes to Elsa with the kids)

Kid #5: Why are you out of the castle Elsa?

Kid #6: Yeah, I thought you always stayed in the castle

Elsa: Well, since I'm officially becoming queen tomorrow, I wanted to see how my kingdom is doing

Kid #5: Oh. We've been practicing a play for your coronation, Elsa

Elsa: Is that so? (Kid #5 nods) well, I can't wait to see it. (Standing up) Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished work to attend to

Kid #5: Okay, bye Elsa

(Both the kids and Elsa go their separate ways)

End of scene 7


	8. Scene 8: For the first time in forever

**A/N: here's another one just like the movie. I'm so glad this chapter's over, you have no idea. Any who, R&R and no flames please.**

Scene 8: For the first time in forever

(A bunch of ships port of the coast of Arendelle)

Servant #1: Watch your step

Guest #1: Ah, merci monsieur

Servant #1: The gates should be opening soon

Kid #6: Why do I have to wear this

Guest #2: because the queen has come of age, it's coronation day

Kid #6: that's not my fault

(People are putting up some final decorations)

Kristoff: What do you want Sven. (Mock voice) Give me a snack. (Back to normal) What's the magic word. (Mock voice) Please. (Sven takes the carrot) Uh uh uh, share (Sven spits out half of the carrot and Kristoff eats the other part)

Guest #3: I can't believe they're finally opening the gates

Guest #4: And for a whole day (laughs) faster Percy!

Duke of Weselton: Ah, Arendelle. A most mysterious trade partner. Open your gates so I can unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud

Guest #5: I can't wait to see the queen and princess. I bet they're lovely

Guest #6: I bet they're beautiful

(Scene changes to Anna sleeping in her room. Someone knocks on the door.)

Servant #2: Princess Anna? Princess Anna!

Anna: yeah

Servant #2: Sorry to wake you

Anna: No, you didn't. I've been up for hours. (Starts to doze off again) Who is it?

Servant #2: It's still me. The gates will be opening any minute now. Time to get ready.

Anna: Of course. Ready for what?

Servant #2: Um, your sister's coronation?

Anna: My sister's cornoration

(Anna opens her eyes and looks to the side. Anna gasps)

Anna: It's coronation day!

(She gets up and flies out the door when she is all dressed)

Anna: It's coronation day!

(Anna gasps as they start opening doors and windows)

Anna: (Singing) The window is open, so is that door. I didn't think they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates. For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates.

(Starts shaking a fake knight's arm)

Anna: (singing There'll be actual real life people, it'll be totally strange. Wow! Am I so ready for this change. Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone, cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone.

(Anna picks up a bunch of baby ducks)

Anna: I can't wait to meet everyone. (Gasps) What if I meet the one. (Duckling quacks)

Anna: (Singing) Tonight imagine me, gown and ball. Fetchingly draped against the wall. A picture of sophisticated grace. Oh! I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. (Stuffs chocolate in her face) I want to stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far. For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to think I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance.

Elsa: (Sighs) Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today.

Anna: Only for today

Elsa: It's agony to wait

Anna: It's agony to wait

Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gates

Anna: The gates. For the first time in forever!

Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be

Anna: A chance to change my lonely world

Elsa: Conceal

Anna: A chance to find true love

Elsa: Conceal, don't feel don't let them know

Anna: And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothings in my way.

(Anna gets hit by a horse. She falls into a dingy and the horse holds the dingy up for her)

Anna: Hey! (Lifting up a piece of seaweed that was on top of her head.)

Hans: I'm so sorry, are you hurt

Anna: Hey (laughs nervously) yeah, I'm fine

Hans: Are you sure?

Anna: Yeah, I just wasn't watching where I was going, but I'm great, actually

Hans: Thank goodness

(Hans holds out his hand for Anna, which she took)

Hans: Oh, prince Hans of the Southern Iles

Anna: Oh, princess Anna of Arendelle

Hans: Princess? My lady (Hans kneels before Anna and his horse does the same, making the boat tip and Hans and Anna falling on top of each other.)

Anna: Oh, um, hi, again

(The horse understands his mistake and brings his hoof back down, making Hans and Anna topple the other way.)

Hans: Oh, boy

Anna: this is awkward. Not that you're awkward, but we, I'm awkward. You're gorgous, wait what?

Hans: I'm humbly apologise for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and every moment afterwards

Anna: No, it's okay. I mean, I'm not that princess. If you hit my sister Elsa, then it would be, yeesh! Cause, you know. (Anna ends up face to face with Hans' horse) Hello. But lucky you, it's just me.

Hans: (Chuckles) Just you?

(They continue to stare at each other until bells start ringing)

Anna: The bells, the coronation. I have to go, woops. I'm sorry, but I… I gotta go… bye

(Anna waves at Hans, which he reciprocates. Unfortunately for him, so does his horse)

Hans: Uh oh

(The boat capsizes. Hans lifts it up again, spitting out some water and smiling.)

End of scene 8


End file.
